Losing Our Memories
by EvilxEye
Summary: It was the year 1208 when Diana Winters was turned into a vampire by Elijah Mikaelson. It was hundreds of years ago when Diana and Elijah loved each other. Now, that bond is long broken. Diana's relationship with Damon Salvatore is everything she wants and needs now. But with the reappearance of The Originals in Mystic Falls, Diana's life is about to get a lot more complicated.
1. Introduction

_Hey_ _guys! So this is kind of just an opening; an introduction of sorts. It's not part of the story and something you can totally skip over if you want to. I just want to make a few things clear right off the bat so we can avoid confusion. And if you do end up skipping this…hopefully you aren't too confused and can figure things out as you read. But please bare with me, I swear I will try my best to make it a good read and not too confusing._

_Also, I should mention that I'm taking most of the events that happened in Vampire Diaries and re-ordering them. But if you kind of need a start point, think along the lines of the beginning of season 3. But here's where it might get confusing. For example: we all know Stefan only got his humanity back after Klaus releases him from compulsion after killing Mikael but in this fic, Mikael isn't dead but Stefan has his humanity back already._

_I swear it's not as confusing as I'm making it sound._

_So I've changed some things around in the Vampire Diaries universe for the purpose of this story. _

_1) Diana is a creation of my own but I've kind of implemented her into the story. Right off the bat, Diana is friends with everyone and everyone knows and trusts her._

_2) Lexi (god bless that badass blonde bombshell) is still alive and living in Mystic Falls. I loved her character and thought she died way too soon so I brought her to life for this fic._

_3) Elena is a vampire. I know she only turns at the end of Season 3 but I felt like Elena was a little more badass as a vampire than human._

_4) Jenna and Anna are both still alive (I loved them too much to kill them. We can pretend that Klaus just used a random vampire to break his curse instead of Jenna and John didn't stake Anna)._

_5) Kai Parker, Hayley Marshall and Enzo will all make appearances even though they were all introduced sometime after season 3._

_6) Lee, Lexi's boyfriend, will also make some appearances (cuz you know you wanna hear more of their story)_

_7) John Gilbert, Vicki Donovan, Rose, Pearl, Isobel and Richard Lockwood are all dead prior to this fic but they'll most likely all be mentioned._

_Anyway, thanks for clicking on this fanfiction and I hope you like it. If you're a little confused on how this fic works, trust me when I say that when you start reading, it won't be as confusing as I'm making it sound._


	2. Like A Dying Ember

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_You would think that as we age, our memories would start to fade. Slowly, like a dying ember, until finally that last little spark sputters out and then that memory is just gone. I guess that is the case for humans. But I'm not human; I'm a vampire._

_For me, I remember everything in vivid detail, the colours too bright and the emotions too real. Even my human memories are like that, though in duller colours. I remember Liz the last time I ever saw her. She was wearing a god awful brown dress the colour of mud and her hair was a mess._

_But she was happy and beautiful in that natural way as she told me about our father working out a union between her and that gentleman she had taken a fancy too. Out of all my siblings, I missed Liz the most. At least I missed her the most until the day I just stopped thinking of them with sadness._

_I can't really talk about this fascination with memories that I have with Damon. He would say it's no use dwelling on the past or he would just make a joke about my age. My vampire age, I mean._

"Can you put that thing away for one second?"

I grinned to myself as I snapped my journal closed and tossed it on the end table. "Why Damon? Feeling the lack of attention?"

Damon smirked at me from his spot leaning against the fireplace. A glass of bourbon dangled from one hand while the other was busy fiddling with his ring. "You're almost as bad as Elena with a journal."

"You know reading and writing sharpen the mind."

"Like you haven't had enough time to do that in your hundreds of years of being alive," he scoffed.

"I haven't. I was too busy having fun," I laughed. "And speaking of fun, are you coming to the bonfire tonight?"

Damon pushed off the fireplace mantle and settled in the couch across from me. "I went once and once was enough, thank you very much."

"Oh c'mon Damon, it will be my first high school bonfire party. You have to go." I pushed out my lip and widened my eyes, hoping the begging puppy look would work in my favour.

"Don't give me that look Diana," Damon groaned. "You know I look badass but I'm a secret softie inside!"

"Say you'll come?" I pressed, fluttering my eyelashes.

Damon took a long swig of his drink and then shook his head. "Fine, I'll go."

I jumped up with a laugh and pecked him on the cheek. "And that's why I love you."

"Because I'm whipped?"

"Because you know how much I want to go so you're willing to come along even though you're sacrificing a night of drinking with Ric."

"But you know if I don't go, it's not like you'll be alone. Elena and Caroline will be there. So will Bonnie, Kai, Matt and Tyler."

"Too late, you already said yes." I grabbed Damon's drink and took a healthy swig before returning it to his waiting hand. "And besides, the way you guys were talking about Klaus and that ritual, it sounds like _everyone _could use a little fun."

"I could have fun drinking with Ric," Damon muttered.

I ran my fingers through his thick hair and smiled. "If you really want to, go ahead and drink with Ric. But if Jenna tries to chase you out of the house with a frying pan again, I'm not coming to save you."

"That was one time."

"One time too many in my opinion."

I was still standing over Damon, my fingers playing in his hair, so he had to look up at me. "So you're okay if I don't go to the bonfire?"

"Like you said, it's not like I'll be alone."

Damon shifted over on the couch and I snuggled against his side. The fire was roaring and I could feel it's heat from my perch but it was a pleasant warmth.

"So any chance of Stefan coming tonight?" I asked after a stretch of contented silence.

I felt Damon shrug. "I don't know. He's got his humanity back since Klaus took it but he's still not all the way on the wagon."

I peered up at Damon. "So he's having a rough time?"

"Kind of. The animal blood just isn't satisfying his hunger anymore but he can't have blood straight from a human yet because he'll just end up killing them. He's been using blood bags but I see that he has to struggle not to gorge himself."

"Maybe you should invite him out with you and Ric? If he can't fully control the thirst, maybe a bonfire full of teenagers isn't the best place for him."

Damon smiled down at me as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Maybe I will. Getting drunk will do him some good."

I unwillingly untangled myself from Damon's arms and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Damon asked, his smirk clear in his voice.

"I promised Lexi I would try to convince Bonnie to make her a daylight ring and I have to get ready for the bonfire," I said, running my fingers through my hair and unnecessarily stretching. "So I figured I might as well do it at the same time. Caroline and Elena are getting ready at Bonnie's and Caroline invited me."

"It's five o'clock," Damon stated, looking quite confused. "How long does it take to get ready for a party?"

"Obviously, you've never been a girl."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Thank god for that."

I lightly smacked him on the arm with a laugh. In one of the those super fast vampire moves, Damon grabbed my wrist while simultaneously depositing his drink on the end table and pulled me down on top of him on the couch.

If I wanted to fight him off, I could have but I just let him tangle his fingers in my long hair and drag my lips down to his. His hands moved to hold my hips as his warm lips that tasted like bourbon pressed hungrily against mine.

I shivered from the feelings Damon was eliciting. It was like my blood was singing and my undead heart was trying to beat out of my chest. My fingers were tangled in his hair as I pressed myself harder against Damon.

It was only when Damon started kissing down my throat that I remembered that I was supposed to be somewhere. With a groan, I untangled my fingers and sat up far enough that I was safe from Damon continuing trying to kiss me. With a giggle, I felt Damon's hardness pressing against me as I shifted.

"As much as I enjoy this, I promised Lexi I would talk to Bonnie," I said, tossing my messy waves over one shoulder.

"Lexi can wait." Damon moved his hands from my hips to slide up and hold my sides.

"Lexi has waited five hundred and some years," I said.

"Then what's a little longer?" he asked, his voice husky.

Damon could see that I was wavering. To press his advantage, he slid his hands down again and this time slid them over my thighs.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but it's got to be a quickie."

And in another one of those lightening fast vampire moves, I was up in Damon's arms and being carried up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Either way, please leave a review and let me know how you liked it? It would be greatly appreciated.<strong>


	3. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Thank you guys for the reviews! It means a lot to me. Special thanks to lalaa365 for being the first to review. Thanks also to amaliesofie and Nik1804 for just being great and reviewing.**

**Now on with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Disclaimer<span>: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW.

* * *

><p>The other girls were chattering around excitedly as they got ready for tonight but I felt a little off. I wasn't used to bonding with other girls and, not to mention, I felt slightly like an intruder, seeing as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena have known each other since they were little.<p>

I knew Caroline liked having me around, since as she was the one who had invited me, but I wasn't that close to Bonnie and I felt like Elena was always a little aloof with me. I tried to shake off the feeling that I was overanalyzing things and instead, turned to finish my makeup.

I had arrived late because of Damon but that hadn't stopped the other girls from dipping into a bottle of whiskey that Elena had stolen from Stefan. All three were close to tipsy and I wanted to quickly finish getting ready so I could join them.

"Diana!" Caroline suddenly crowed. "Can I borrow that lipstick?"

"Sure." I tossed her the tube of lipstick beside me and tried to hold in a laugh as she fumbled for it. A fumbling vampire was always funny to see.

I turned back to the mirror to finish my eyeliner and then I leaned back to see the finished results. A girl with long and wavy, light brown hair and blue grey eyes stared back at me. The eyes were framed with thick, dark lashes, a light pink colour was dusted on the cheeks and the lips were painted a pale pink.

"You're beautiful, now stop staring at yourself," teased Caroline, catching my eyes in the mirror. "Come drink with us."

Bonnie and Elena were sitting cross-legged on Bonnie's bed while Caroline was reclining in Bonnie's desk chair. With a smile, I turned from the mirror and flopped on my side down on the bed.

"Here," said Elena, passing me the bottle.

I took a large sip and passed the bottle to Bonnie. Now, if ever, was my chance.

"Hey Bonnie?" I started.

"Mhmm?"

"How many daylight rings have you ever made?"

"Ah, three Caroline's, Elena's and Jenna's. Why?"

I took the bottle from Caroline and took another large mouthful. "How would you feel about making another?"

"For Lexi?" asked Elena.

Bonnie shuffled slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, for Lexi," I said. I took another sip before passing the bottle back to Caroline.

"You want me to make a daylight ring for Lexi? Why?" questioned Bonnie.

I had anticipated this reaction from Bonnie when I finally got up the gumption to ask the witch about Lexi's request. Even though some of Bonnie's closest friends were vampires, Bonnie still wasn't one to trust every vampire that crossed her path. Bonnie knew Lexi was one of the good ones but they weren't close enough for Bonnie to trust her one hundred percent.

"She's been without one for around five hundred years," I pointed out, turning to watch Caroline who was trying to chug down the last bit of the whiskey.

"Oh c'mon Bonnie," weedled Elena. "She's Stefan's best friend."

"But she's gotten on quite well without one for five hundred years," Bonnie pointed out, also turning to watch Caroline.

Caroline managed to get the whiskey down and then she turned to Bonnie with a bright smile. "But Bonnie, imagine being in the dark for five hundred years!"

Bonnie sighed, clearly feeling like we were ganging up on her. "I'll think about it but honestly, why would I want another vampire out running around in the daylight?"

"Because she's a good vampire," I suggested.

"Or because she's Stefan's best friend," Elena chimed in.

"Or because she knows how to keep Damon in line," Caroline added.

"Hey! I know how to do that, thank you very much," I laughed.

That did it and Bonnie finally laughed, breaking the slightly tense atmosphere. "You do keep Damon on a tight leash."

I was affronted, "I do not!"

"He came to the _waterpark _with us this summer," laughed Caroline. "Never could I have imagined Damon Salvatore at a waterpark."

"If that's not the definition of whipped, I don't know what is," added Bonnie.

"Damon is not whipped," I insisted.

"Oh yeah? Where is Damon going to be tonight?" asked Caroline.

"With Ric," I said, rather smugly.

"Those two are going to give themselves liver damage," giggled Elena. "Wait, never mind, only Ric will."

Bonnie uncurled her legs and flopped down beside me on her bed. "So since we've been drinking, how are we getting to the bonfire?"

"Tyler said he would meet me there. I can call and ask if he minds picking us up instead," suggested Caroline, waving her phone at us just in case we were wondering how she was going to call Tyler.

"Sure, and if he can't, I can always ask Matt," said Elena.

Caroline dialled Tyler and stepped out into the hallway to talk. It didn't really make a difference for Elena and I− vampire hearing and all that− but Bonnie wouldn't be able to hear her unless she had her ear pressed to the door.

"Why did she step out?" I asked.

"Probably so the music wouldn't bother her," explained Elena, sliding off the bed.

"Music?"

Before anyone could answer me, Bonnie's stereo was turned on and music started blasting out of the speakers. It was some catchy pop song and I found my foot tapping out the beat.

Elena, obviously feeling the whiskey, was dancing around the room while Bonnie and I just watched. Then Elena grabbed Bonnie's wrists and pulled her to her feet with vampire speed. They started dancing wildly together while I stayed on the bed, laughing at their dance moves.

"How could you guys have a dance party without me!" asked Caroline, barging back into the room with false outrage on her face.

"What did Tyler say?" I asked, sitting up.

"He'll be in here in a few minutes," explained Caroline, tossing her phone on the bed and grabbing my hands. "Now, let's dance!"

I gave in without much fight. A part of me knew fighting Caroline would be pointless and the other part of me just wanted to dance.

I felt young then, like a regular teenager, while I danced crazily with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena. I felt many, many years younger than my eight hundred and some years. In the year I was born as a human, I would never have imagined having a dance party with a group of friends while slightly tipsy.

"Tyler's here!" Caroline suddenly crowed. Perking up my own ears, I could hear the distant vibrations of Tyler's engine as he drove down the street.

Bonnie shut off the music and we all crowded around the mirror to make sure our make-up and hair were okay. I fluffed up my hair and turned to gather my phone and the keys to the Salvatore house that Damon had given me.

"We're all good?" asked Elena, patting her pockets to make sure she had everything.

"We're good," said Bonnie, shrugging on her jacket.

"THEN LET'S GO PARTY!" shouted Caroline.

And because we were all in just as an exuberant mood, we all chorused together, "LET'S GO PARTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So here is the new chapter. Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Undaggering The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW.

* * *

><p><em>London, England 1207<em>

_It was beautiful day, with the birds singing and a slight breeze bringing the scent of honeysuckle with it. The sun was warm whenever it peeked out from behind a cloud and I couldn't help but feel like today was _the_ day._

_Thankfully my parents were too busy with Liz and her gentleman caller to pay much attention to me and my siblings so I was able to sneak out. Elijah and I met at our usual place; a__ small, deserted stone building on the outskirts of town. It was quite a walk for me but I didn't mind._

_Elijah was already there and with a smile, I ran up to him and he enveloped me in a hug. Highly inappropriate but away from my parents, I didn't mind. Also highly inappropriate and scandalous out in the open, I stroked his cheek as he bent down and planted a chaste kiss on my waiting lips. Elijah was always the gentleman._

"_How was your walk?" asked Elijah after we broke apart and settled on some crumbling stones._

"_Same as always," I laughed. "How was yours?"_

_Elijah smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "You know I don't walk."_

"_Vampire running?" I guessed._

_Elijah nodded. "Vampire running."_

"_Tell me more about being a vampire Elijah!"_

_Elijah turned to look at me beside him, the breeze blowing his hair into his eyes. He was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back._

"_What more do you want to know? You know of the speed and hearing and heightened emotions. You know of the bloodlust and the cravings and the weakness to the sun."_

"_Yes, I know all that. But I want to know what it's like! How it _feels_, not just the basic knowledge of what to expect," I pressed, resting my hand over Elijah's._

"_Diana…it's almost indescribable," breathed Elijah. "I never asked to become a vampire but once I was turned, I learned to accept what I was. I know how to enjoy it now. Everything is brighter, the colours vibrant and lush. Everything just feels alive."_

_I mulled this over as Elijah started humming to himself. He turned his hand over, interlacing our fingers and I looked up at him. He looked happy, love for me shining out of his dark brown eyes as he smiled down at me. I knew then what I wanted._

"_Elijah, I think it's time," I murmured, never breaking eye contact._

"_Time for what?" asked Elijah. I knew he was playing daft, wanting me to put what I wanted into words._

"_I want to be with you, forever…if you feel the same way," I breathed. "I love you. I'm in love with you and no human life I could lead here will ever compare to an undead life I could have with you."_

"_Diana…I love you too. More than you could know. But I need you to say exactly what you mean. I could not bear it if for some reason, I'm confused on what you mean."_

_I squared my shoulders. "I want you to turn me, Elijah."_

* * *

><p>The party was in full throes when we arrived. Tyler went off to get a drink after we all thanked him and Caroline went with him. Elena and Bonnie soon followed, wanting to find Matt and Kai.<p>

Making my way through the drunk humans dancing, I pushed through a crowd around a keg and filled a cup. The music was loud but I could already feel the whiskey wearing off and I wasn't drunk enough to dance.

"Diana!"

"Lexi!" I shouted as the blonde threw an arm around my shoulder.

"How do you like the party?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I just got here. I've yet to form an opinion."

Lexi started walking towards the giant bonfire and since she kept her arm around my shoulders, I was forced to walk with her. "So not to kill your buzz or anything, but did you ask Bonnie about a daylight ring?"

We settled on a log spaced around the fire and I stared into the flames as I answered. "I brought it up but she's unsure. I think I'm going to have to work on her."

Lexi tossed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder. "I would do it myself but sometimes I get the feeling she's not my biggest fan."

I laughed. "It's not you, its just vampires in general."

"Listen, I got to find Elena. I need to ask her something about Stefan. But I'll catch you later tonight, right?"

"For sure, go find Elena."

Lexi smiled and then dashed off. I watched her go before turning back to the fire. For some reason, I suddenly wasn't in the mood to party anymore. Maybe I should have stayed home with Damon.

"Diana Winters. So you're really trying to blend in with humans?"

I could recognize that voice almost anywhere. I had heard it for almost one hundred years.

"Rebekah,"' I greeted stiffly as Rebekah sank down beside me on the log.

Rebekah appraised me with a critical eye before flashing me a small smile. "Nice to see you again."

"I can't say the same," I replied. "Last time I saw you, you and Klaus threatened to kill us unless Bonnie could figure out why Klaus couldn't make Hybrids."

Rebekah shrugged. "Klaus did what he felt he needed to do. He always has, you know that."

"He compelled Stefan to kill his girlfriend."

"Collateral damage."

I rolled my eyes. "Why were you helping him anyway? What could you possibly get out of helping Klaus make more Hybrids?"

"Klaus is my only family. What I _ge_t out of it is my brother," Rebekah snapped back.

"Klaus isn't your only brother," I pointed out. "I know Finn is daggered, since I was there when he was daggered, but what about Kol and Elijah?"

Rebekah smiled smugly at me with a knowing look in her eyes. "Ah, and so our conversation turns to Elijah, as I knew it would."

I nearly dropped my drink in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that, no matter how many centuries pass, it seems that you'll always be interested in my big brother."

"Rebekah, where is Elijah?" I pressed. I got the sense that she was hiding something from me, preparing to use it to taunt me. "And where is Kol?"

"I had expected you'd know but I guess not. Kol, like Finn before him, has been daggered," started Rebekah with a dramatic flip of her hair. "Elijah left Klaus and I after learning of Klaus' intent to dagger him also. Where Elijah is now, how could I possibly know? I've been daggered until recently."

I was shocked that Klaus seemed to have turned on his favourite sibling. As far as I could remember, Klaus and Elijah were always close. Rebekah was also close with them, shutting out Finn and Kol. But to learn that Klaus had wanted to dagger Elijah and Rebekah seemed fine with it, really threw me for a loop.

"So Elijah is safe?" I asked. "He got away from Klaus?"

Rebekah laughed then and I gritted my teeth. I could see that I was playing into her game but my need to know about Elijah surpassed any sense of pride I had.

"Elijah got away from Klaus for a long while," explained Rebekah. "Until one day, he slipped up and Klaus succeeded in doing what he had wanted to do years ago."

I blinked, my mind not grasping what Rebekah was saying. Elijah was strong. Elijah was smart. Klaus could not have possibly caught Elijah and daggered him. Elijah was too cunning to get caught by Klaus.

"Rebekah?"

By the look on Rebekah's face, I could tell that she was actually taking no joy in what she was about to say. "Klaus daggered Elijah, Diana. I'm the only one left."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Please review and leave your opinion. I really hope you're liking the story and Diana so far. I also apologize for my erratic updating. I don't have a posting schedule or anything. I post when I can so I hope you all can bear with me :)<strong>

**Side Note: I know Finn was daggered in the 1100s and not by Klaus but for the sake of this fic, he was daggered around the 1200s by Klaus and Diana was present for it. The reason for the switch will come up later but I just wanted to clear up any confusion right away :)**


	5. Can't Fool A Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW.

* * *

><p>I always prided myself on the fact that not much took me by surprise. After living for as long as I had, I felt like I had pretty much seen and heard it all. But when Rebekah had told me that Elijah was currently daggered in some location she wouldn't reveal to me, I felt like I had been punched in the gut.<p>

It was true that I hadn't seen Elijah since the late 1300s, when he had sent me away for my own 'safety'. But I had always kept my ears open for any news that had to do with Elijah. I could admit that I had never stopped caring for him. It was just that over time, the passionate love I had for him faded into something more akin to a love shared among family. But that didn't mean I wasn't reeling from the news that at the moment, Elijah was essentially 'dead'.

"I have to go," I managed to get out before I was on my feet and pushing through the throng of humans.

I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. All I knew was that Elijah was daggered and he needed my help. The music and laughter was suddenly too much for me but before I could use my vampire speed to get away, a hand clamped down on my wrist.

"Diana, what's wrong? You look like you're worried about something."

I blinked a few times to clear my head and then looked up. Lexi was peering at me cautiously and I was glad to see no traces of drunkenness on her face.

"I need to get out of here," I explained.

Lexi let go of my wrist and ran a hand through her hair. "Okay, but why?"

I took a deep breath, thinking fast. What would be a believable excuse for a vampire to leave a bonfire party? "Ah, Damon called. Jenna's threatening him with a frying pan again so I have to go save him."

Lexi laughed, shaking her head. "Good of Jenna to try and beat some sense into that man."

I laughed with her, trying to make it sound as real as I could. "Yeah, so I just want to get there quick enough so the frying pans _don't_ actually start flying."

"I'll come with you," she said, tossing her cup over her shoulder. "Stefan's with them and I didn't check up with him today."

I originally had no plans to go over to Jenna's place where Damon and Stefan were drinking with Alaric but now that Lexi was set on checking with Stefan, I had no choice. And now that I was going to see Damon before I could fully compose myself, I would need to make excuses to cover up what was bothering me since Damon be able to pick up on my mood.

"Sure, but I can't drive," I explained, trying to stall until I could organize my plan of action. "I had too much to drink."

Lexi frowned. "You think Matt or Tyler will lend us one of their vehicles?"

"Probably not. Matt's truck is a piece of shit and you know how Tyler is about his car."

"What about just running there?" asked Lexi.

I shook my head almost desperately. "Drank too much. I won't be able to vampire run without some mishap."

Lexi peered around at the humans dancing everywhere and then seemed to settle on a tall redhead that seemed to be slightly apart from everyone else. Without another word to me, Lexi strolled forward. I watched as she stopped right in front of the redhead and they locked eyes. I perked up my ears so I could hear what Lexi was saying.

"What kind of car do you drive?"

The redhead stared back almost dumbly. "A Ford Escape."

"Perfect. Where did you park?"

"On the side of the main road."

"Listen, me and my friend need your car so you'll give me your keys and we'll have it back to you before the end of the party. If we don't, ask Matt Donovan for a ride and tell him Lexi and Diana told you to ask. He'll understand."

The girl nodded, dug in her pocket and passed Lexi her keys. Lexi smiled brilliantly at her. "Thanks. Now you won't tell anyone that you gave me yours keys. If someone asks where your keys are, you'll just say that you must have dropped them."

The redhead nodded before blinking furiously as Lexi released her from compulsion. Lexi waved to her as she turned on her heel and bounded over to me, jingling the keys on her finger. "Let's go."

I smiled weakly as I followed Lexi on the path through the trees. The party faded behind as us we walked until it was entirely hidden among the trees; only the music and voices were any indication of what was happening in the woods.

"So now that we're away from the party," said Lexi from ahead of me. "You mind telling me what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon! I know you love Damon but not once have you left a party to 'save him' because Jenna was being Jenna," said Lexi. "Damon has gotten under her skin more than once and he always comes out just fine. Why is this time different?"

I realized that I had underestimated Lexi. She knew me well enough to know when I was lying but she was kind enough to go along with it for my sake until we could have privacy for her to talk to me about it. I knew I couldn't tell her the real reason I was leaving the party because, well, for one, she probably wouldn't care about an Original, and because anything to do with Elijah felt kind of personal to me.

So I settled on half-truths. "I ran into Rebekah tonight. She just taunted me about what her and Klaus did to us on Senior Prank Night."

Lexi stiffened at the mention of Senior Prank Night. She would never be able to forgive Klaus for compelling Stefan to turn off his humanity. "So you want to leave because of Rebekah? I thought you two had history?"

We reached the road and I wasn't surprised to see the line of cars all parked on the shoulder. I waited until Lexi and I found the redhead's Ford Escape before I answered her question.

"We do have history. About a hundred years of it. I swear, sometimes she can be okay but tonight she wasn't." I sighed, sitting back in the passenger seat as Lexi started driving back into town. "After talking with her, I wasn't in the mood to party and now I just want to go home."

Lexi seemed to accept this answer and for that, I was grateful. "So do you want me to drop you off at the Salvatore house before I go to Jenna's? Or do you want to come with me and grab Damon? I still want to check up with Stefan so…"

With a sigh, I surrendered all notions of lying to Damon about what Rebekah told me. I had never told him _anything_ about my past with Elijah but now, I knew I would have to. Damon deserved to know and I hated even the thought of lying to him. "I'll go with you and grab Damon."

Lexi smirked and quirked an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to seek comfort from your horrible night in Damon's arms?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to joke to lighten the mood. "Let's just say, if I were you, I wouldn't go anywhere near Damon's bedroom tonight. It can get loud."

Lexi fake gagged and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Thankfully, we're here," said Lexi, slamming on the brakes and shifting the car into park. "I don't think I wanted to finish that conversation anyway."

I smiled feebly at her before hopping out of car. Lexi followed me to the front door and it swung open before I could even knock. Jenna seemed surprised at first to see us but then she smiled.

"Oh, Diana and Lexi, come in," said Jenna, moving back to let Lexi and I into the house. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you would be at the party?"

"We were but Diana missed Damon _so_ much that she insisted that we leave early," said Lexi dramatically.

"What's this I hear about someone missing me?" asked Damon, striding into the hall from the kitchen with Stefan and Alaric behind him.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured, plastering on a smile.

"How was the party?" asked Damon, wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt like I could breath a bit easier with Damon near; a little less crazy over the Elijah news. I felt myself melt against his side and I laid my head against his shoulder.

"It was okay," I murmured, closing my eyes. I just felt so comfortable and warm resting against Damon.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Damon. I heard footsteps going down the hallway and without looking, I knew that everyone else had moved back into the kitchen.

I reluctantly moved away from Damon far enough that I could look up at him. "I heard something about Elijah the Original tonight."

Damon frowned. "That upset you how?"

I smiled softly. "Elijah was the one that turned me."

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**So here's another chapter. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and I'll continue to try and reply to all your reviews. They are all much appreciated. :)**


	6. Bourbon And Bloodbags

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW.

* * *

><p><em>London, England 1207<em>

_Elijah's blood tasted like life. I had expected vampire blood to be like regular blood; metallic and coppery. But Elijah's blood tasted like sunshine and light but also like the moon and the stars. As I held Elijah's wrist to my mouth, I wondered at the taste of Elijah's life essence. I could understand now why Elijah would never let me drink from him before today; the taste of _life_ was addicting._

_Elijah's hand was light as he stroked my hair. "I think that is enough now love."_

_I stayed at his wrist for another heartbeat before pulling back. I licked the leftover blood off my lips and quickly wiped off my face in case I had dripped blood. Not that I had to worry about anyone other than Elijah seeing me with blood on my face_. _Elijah had made sure his home was empty of his siblings and my family thought I was at the market with my governess._

"_Now what?" I asked, reaching forward and intertwining our fingers._

_I knew what had to happen next but I needed Elijah to be ready for it. This part seemed the hardest for him but I was okay with it. I knew that I had to do it to be with Elijah forever. And after all, it was only temporary._

"_Now you have to die with my blood in your system."_

"_How are you going to do it?" I breathed. Elijah and I hadn't spoken beforehand of how he would kill me._

"_The quickest way, not to mention the painless way, __would be for me to break your neck," he explained. He untangled his fingers from mine and brought one of his hands up to my face. His hand was warm on my cheek and I found myself leaning into the warmth._

"_Then do it," I said, turning my head so I could press a kiss into the palm of his hand._

_Elijah nodded and shifted so he was facing me straight on. His hand slid down my cheek to cup my jaw and his other hand followed suit._

"_Are you ready?" he asked, using his thumbs to stroke my jaw._

"_Yes," I said firmly. I didn't want Elijah to think I wasn't prepared for this. _

_Elijah smiled and pulled me forward. Our lips met as Elijah held me tenderly; like he was scared I was going to fall apart in his hands. My heart swelled with my love for this man and I knew then that no matter what happened after this, I would be okay as long as I had Elijah._

_Elijah slowly pulled back and our eyes locked. I kept gazing steadily into Elijah's deep brown eyes as I felt his fingers tighten under my jaw and then, with a lightening fast pinch of pain, I knew no more._

* * *

><p>Damon had taken my avalanche of knowledge better than I had expected. I had expected incredulous expressions and a lot of bourbon. I wasn't prepared for the fully accepting Damon. Well, I guess he wasn't <em>fully<em> accepting.

"So, let me just get this all straight," said Damon, stretching out his legs.

Damon had wanted to go home to talk about everything after I dropped my bombshell so we left Lexi and Stefan at Jenna's and went to the Salvatore house. Damon and I were currently sitting together on his monstrous sized bed and while Damon did have a glass of bourbon, there were no incredulous expressions.

"Get what straight?" I asked.

"The facts," he said. "Let's create a bit of a timeline."

I sighed but I was smiling. "Go for it."

"So you met Elijah sometime in the 1200s, when you were human?"

"Yeah, though I honestly can't remember the exact year."

"And you and Elijah fell in love, while you were still human?"

I nodded, ignoring Damon's tone when he had said love. "Yes, and that's why he turned me when I asked."

"Then he turned you and you left your family in England?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink after asking his question.

"I went back after completing the transition to kind of say a farewell. I only managed to see my sisters Liz and Edith and my brother Thomas. I didn't want them to know I was leaving so I tried to be subtle. But yes, after that, I left with Elijah."

Damon lapsed into silence for a moment and I turned to the blood bag sitting in my lap that I hadn't opened yet. I ripped open the top and I was halfway done with it when Damon spoke again.

"Did you travel with just Elijah or his entire family?"

I smiled sheepishly. "His entire family. After I said goodbye to my family, Elijah introduced me to his. Turns out they knew all about me from Elijah, they just hadn't met me yet."

"So _that's_ how you have these connections with the Originals," said Damon, nodding to himself. "I always wondered how you seemed to know all the Originals. I should have known."

I shrugged. "I travelled with them for a long time. I loved Elijah and I liked his family. Believe it or not, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol weren't so cruel back then."

Damon snorted but otherwise didn't comment.

"You said that you haven't seen or spoken to Elijah since the late 1300s. What changed?"

"I guess I should say that it wasn't about something changing," I said, clarifying for Damon. "Mikael was hunting his children. He thought of them as monsters and wanted to wipe them from the earth. I ran from Mikael with Elijah and his family but I almost got killed once when Mikael got too close for comfort. Elijah sent me away after that. He said that if I wasn't with them, then Mikael wouldn't hurt me as he tried to hunt his children."

"And that's when your love affair ended?" asked Damon, a little bit of hopefulness sneaking into his voice. "Or did you still love him after that?"

"It wasn't an _affair _and yes, I did still love him even though he basically left me. I understood why he did it though, but that doesn't change the fact that I was angry that he even did it in the first place."

Damon turned on his side, resting on an elbow, and surveyed me sitting cross-legged in front of him. "So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked, playing with the corner of the blood bag.

"Leave. Just because Elijah said you had to leave, doesn't mean you had to leave. You could have refused to be sent off or you could have tracked them all."

I blushed. "There was one point of the story I haven't told you."

Damon looked very confused for a moment and then something dawned on his face. He shook his head as he smiled almost bitterly. "You and Elijah share a sire bond."

It was my turn to shake my head. "Shared. Past tense. Elijah broke it the day he sent me away from him. He told me that it would make him happy if I not follow him and his family. That's why I never tracked them. He also said it would make him happy if I didn't think of him too much and just lived my own life. That's why I never sought him out after that."

"That's how you break a sire bond indefinitely?" asked Damon, looking more excited about breaking a sire bond than what was considered normal for a vampire.

"Why?" I asked. "Have a sired vampire you can't shake?"

I had meant it as a joke but at Damon's lack of response, I started to feel a sinking in my stomach. To give Damon time to decide if he would tell me about it or not, I drank the rest of my blood bag and set the empty bag on the side table.

"Elena," he finally said. "Caroline figured it out a little bit after Elena was turned. Caroline recognized the signs that Elena was sired to me. She and I both want to break it but we didn't know how until now."

"_Elena_! You and _Elena_ share a sire bond!" I was shocked but I also knew now why Elena always seemed off with me.

"Hey! You don't get to do that! You and _Elijah_ shared sire bond!"

"That was centuries ago! It's practically ancient history!"

"Yeah, well, mine and Elena's sire bond would be ancient history if I had known how to break it," said Damon, smirking slightly. "Which I do now."

With a sigh, I knew that I had no right to be upset over Elena and Damon. It had happened before I had even known Damon and Damon seemed to have accepted everything that had happened with Elijah. Done with all the heavy stuff, I decided to try and lighten the mood.

I crawled across the bed, pushed Damon down onto his back and straddled his waist. He quickly reached over to put his drink on the side table before resting his hands on my hips.

"I think we really have to make some things up to each other," I breathed, leaning forward and nudging Damon's nose with my own.

"I think we do," he said, before slanting up and pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review!<strong>

**Hey guys, here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it! Keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story so far! :)**


	7. Vampire, Witch & Human

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The Vampire Diaries is the work of L. J. Smith and the TV adaption is the work of The CW.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Senior Prank Night<em>**

"_Why Diana, isn't this a pleasant surprise! How nice to see you again."_

"_Klaus," I acknowledged._

"_How long has it been since we last seen each other?"_

_I could feel the tension radiating off everyone except for Klaus and Rebekah. Stefan hung slightly back behind Klaus, looking as tense as the rest of us while Rebekah looked bored as she guarded the gym door behind us. Tyler was 'dead' at Rebekah's feet and I could feel Caroline's anger rolling off of her._

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and I were stuck between the two Originals while two human classmates that I think were named Dana and Chad were off to the side._

"_It's been awhile," I said, smiling sweetly at Klaus._

_Klaus grinned back. "Why, my brother will be overjoyed to hear that you're still alive."_

"_Oh yes," said Rebekah emphatically. "How he dared not to hope that you survived all these centuries alone."_

_If possible, I grew even more edgy. I knew whom Klaus and Rebekah were alluding too. "Don't." I snapped. "Don't bring him up and let's just get to the real reason why you're here."_

_Klaus threw me a mocking grin before turning to look at Elena._

* * *

><p><em>Great, I thought, not only has Klaus decided that Bonnie was going to be the one to figure out his Hybrid dilemma, now he had taken Elena hostage for incentive. On top of that, Caroline being Caroline, attacked Rebekah and both Caroline and Tyler got dragged away and became Rebekah's hostages.<em>

_That just left Matt and I to help Bonnie and we only had a short time limit to figure out what to do. Klaus thought it would be fun to have a countdown on the gym scoreboard and if we failed, Tyler would die and Stefan will attack Elena under compulsion._

_Bonnie led the way as the three of us rushed out of the gym. We stopped in the hallway to get our bearings and come up with a plan._

"_Bonnie, what are we going to do?" asked Matt._

_Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and sighed deeply. "Just let me think for a moment."_

_I sighed, trying not to fidget. "A vampire, a witch and a human. What can we do to figure out Klaus's Hybrid problem?"_

_Bonnie didn't seem to hear me. "The Original witch is the mother of the Originals. Esther was the one to put the Hybrid curse on Klaus. So that means Esther would be the only one who would know why Klaus's attempts at making Hybrids aren't working. If there was just a way to somehow talk to her…"_

"_But you can!" Matt nearly shouted. "Jeremy! Jeremy can contact her!"_

"_Matt, that's brilliant!" cried Bonnie, whipping out her phone. She quickly dialled and put her phone to her ear while Matt and I shuffled uneasily. I perked up my ears but could only hear the dial tone coming from Bonnie's phone. "Dammit! He's not picking up!"_

"_Now what?" asked Matt._

"_I'm going to have to go to Jeremy's," said Bonnie, shoving her phone back in her pocket. "Matt, you keep trying to call Jeremy. Diana, watch Matt. He's the only human involved, which makes it easier for him to get hurt."_

_I knew Matt wouldn't like to have someone protect him but I knew that Bonnie was right. I was less likely to get hurt because I was a vampire. "Of course. Just hurry and find Jeremy."_

_Bonnie nodded at Matt and I before dashing down the hallway and around the corner. Matt was already on his phone and I decided to make some calls of my own. I dialled Anna_, _Je__remy's girlfriend, __and hoped that Jeremy was with her._

"_Hello?" answered Anna._

"_Anna! It's Diana," I said hurriedly. "Is Jeremy with you?"_

"_Ah, no. I think he said he had to work tonight. Why?" asked Anna. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Damn," I growled under my breath. "Everything's fine. Can you just tell Jeremy to call Matt if you see him? It's kind of important."_

"_Sure, I'll tell him."_

"_Thanks Anna."_

_I hung up the phone and saw Matt looking at something over my shoulder with a funny look on his face. I turned to see what he was glaring at and nearly growled. Rebekah was leaning against some lockers, smirking at Matt and I._

"_Figured out a plan, have you?" taunted Rebekah._

_I squared my shoulders. "As a matter of fact, we have."_

"_How brilliant you must feel," said Rebekah, pushing off the lockers and slowly walking towards us. "But what shall happen if your plan fails?"_

_I instinctively stepped in front of Matt. "Our plan won't fail."_

"_But_ _what if you can't find little Jeremy Gilbert?" asked Rebekah, stopping in front of me. "Seems like a stupid plan to put so much faith in Elena's brother."_

"_Diana," said Matt from behind me. "I have an idea. We don't need Jeremy."_

"_What are you talking about?" I hissed, never taking my eyes off of Rebekah. She looked interested in what Matt was saying, which made me even more uneasy if that was possible._

"_Just give me time," he hissed back before taking off down the hallway. Rebekah lunged after him but I managed to catch her around the waist and throw her back down the hall the way she came._

_Rolling swiftly to her feet, Rebekah sank into a crouch. "You know, I never quite understood my brothers fascination with you."_

_I mirrored Rebekah's stance. I could feel the veins snaking under my red eyes and with a hiss, I bared my fangs at her. Rebekah sprang at me with her fangs bared and black veins winding under her eyes also._

_Rebekah was an Original but I was 800 years old so while Rebekah was stronger than me, I could hold my own against her. We both had a good grip on each other, which just resulted in us taking turns smashing the other against the lockers and clawing at each other's throats._

_Rebekah finally got me pinned to the ground but before she could sink her clawed fingers into my chest to rip out my heart, she was thrown off of me. I was yanked to my feet by whoever saved me while Rebekah righted herself and faced us._

"_Caroline," Rebekah jeered. "Here I thought that nothing could possibly pull you away from Tyler's side."_

"_Tyler's fine," Caroline replied stiffly._

"_And by fine, you mean dead?" asked Rebekah, smirking._

_Caroline snarled. I grabbed her arm to prevent her from jumping at Rebekah and Rebekah just laughed. I finally released her when it seemed Caroline was in no danger of trying to attack Rebekah._

"_Let's go Caroline," I said. "Bonnie has a plan so let's just go sit with Tyler."_

"_Well, Caroline is kind of my hostage, so she's coming with me," said Rebekah. "But you're welcome to come too Diana."_

_Rebekah grabbed both mine and Caroline's arm and proceeded to drag us down the hallway she had come from. I could have fought her if I had wanted but I knew that I would just end up on the floor again with Rebekah about to tear out my heart. She unceremoniously threw us into a science classroom and shut the door behind her._

_Tyler was laying on one of the tables used for dissections and Caroline immediately went to his side. He was still 'dead' but he would be waking very soon. Rebekah perched on the teacher's desk and surveyed me standing awkwardly in the middle of the classroom. Great, I thought, now I was a hostage._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I've had the most horrific night in a long time. Not only did I run into Klaus and Rebekah, but Klaus compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity and I got into a fight with Rebekah that I clearly lost._

_It's a long story, so I won't write it all down, but long story short, Klaus wanted Bonnie to figure out why he can't create Hybrids. And Bonnie did figure it out, thanks mostly to Matt almost dying and talking to his dead sister, Vicki. Vicki talked to Esther on the Other Side and Esther said that the doppelgänger, aka Elena, had to die. Klaus, being as clever as he is, figured out that Esther meant the opposite._

_While Klaus is clever, he's also a little bit of a creep. He saved some blood from Elena from when she was human and used that to make Tyler complete the transition. Now Tyler is a Hybrid just like Klaus. And now, Klaus knows how to make more Hybrids. The only silver lining I see is that Elena is a vampire now, which means that her human blood that Klaus saved is limited._

_All in all, it was a bad night._

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review!<strong>

**Hey guys! Sorry about the little bit of a wait for this chapter but I was studying for university midterms and as much as I adore my readers, my midterms had to come first! Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please review!**


End file.
